deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphine Finnigan
Seraphine Althea Finnigan '''(b. 22 August) was a powerful half-blood witch, notorious for her affiliation to the Dark Arts and her impeccable power that she inherited at a young age. She was the illegitimate daughter of Pandora Thorn, a half-breed and Lewis Finnigan, a half-blood wizard. Seraphine was the product of an affair, and due to both their parent's extant marriages, Kristian Walker took her on as his own daughter along with the Thorn family. Seraphine never married but was the mother of two children to two different love interests, before her death in her mid-twenties. Seraphine attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to her own surprise, was sorted into the Slytherin house. Being disliked by her own siblings and many others, regardless of her kind nature, she rebelled and took on a despicable persona that others had yearned for. Seraphine excelled in every area of magic, though academically, she was rebellious, deceitful and troublesome. She was known for her later involvement with the dark arts that inevitably lead to a mild participation with the Death Eaters, a group of elitist dark magic practitioners who followed Lord Voldemort. Seraphine was the only female child of Pandora, a siren-witch, who did not inherit the mermaid gene, and due to her father's partial muggle ancestry throughout the Finnigan family, she was a half-blood. Seraphine proved to be an incredibly powerful witch in every aspect of magic, much like her sister, Savannah, who also possessed a high magical aptitude, though Seraphine's abilities lay within the depths of dark magic. Her involvement with the dark arts lead to her both fortunate and unfortunate early death. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Seraphine proved to be a highly powerful witch, self-trained in the dark arts and transfiguration. Despite her young age, she was extremely skilled in magic and all it's natural elements, such as flying. It is said that Seraphine had the chance to become the most powerful witch of the Thorn family line to exist, if not for her untimely death at the age of sixteen. She was the only known animagus to exist in the Thorn family tree, and was one of the select group of unregistered animagi. * '''Underage Magic: From a young age, Seraphine possessed a high ability in the magical arts. She was often found levitating pieces of her mothers jewellery, and was also found influencing the mind of household pets and outdoor animals, such as the wild goat that lived in the forest beside the Thorn mansion. * Magical Aptitude: Seraphine had an incredibly high aptitude for magic, some say even higher than her elder sister, Savannah, who also proved to have a natural flare for the magical arts. Seraphine thrived off her magical abilities and proved to be incredibly influential and skilled, despite her young age. * Animagus: Seraphine learnt how to become an Animagus at the mere age of fourteen during her time at Hogwarts, withholding the ability to turn into a large black billy goat at will. Being her age and ill-intentioned ideology, she was unregistered with the ministry though due to not having any present criminal record, there was no suspicion to her newly learnt skill. * Non-verbal Spells: * Wandless Magic: * Dark Arts: * Occlumency and Legilimency: * Flying: * Duelling: * Transfiguration: * Charms: * Dark Charms: Relationships Etymology The name Seraphine is of Hebrew origin, with a meaning of burning fire. Her middle name, Althea, is a Greek name, meaning wholesome, from the verb meaning to 'heal.' It derives from the Greek marshmallow plant, Althaia, which was believed to have healing powers. The surname Finnigan is of Irish origin, and is an Anglicization of the Gaelic "O' Fionnagain", meaning the descendant(s) of Fionnagan, an Old Irish personal name derived from the word "fionn", white, fairheaded. Quotes }} Notes * Seraphine was portrayed by one model throughout her lifetime; Hermione Corfield. * Seraphine's theme song was Under My Skin by Ellie Swisher. * Seraphine's specialized soundtrack, titled me and the devil, can be found on 8tracks - https://8tracks.com/therunaways/me-and-the-devil Trivia Gallery Sera 01.jpg Sera gif 3.gif Sera gif 2.gif Sera gif 1.gif Sera 06.jpg Sera 05.jpg Sera 04.jpg Sera 03.jpg Sera 02.jpg Seraphine animagus.gif Seraphine Finnigan.jpg Category:Third Generation Category:Animagi Category:Dark Magic Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Expelled Students Category:Finnigan family Category:Half-bloods Category:Herb Users Category:House of Thorn Category:Legilimens Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Occlumens Category:Underage Magic Category:Unforgivable Curse Users